


Dance With Me Tonight

by WobblyJellyfish



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Neptune is tired of not being able to dance, SeaMonkeys, thank goodness Sun is here to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WobblyJellyfish/pseuds/WobblyJellyfish
Summary: Neptune is frustrated by his inability to dance. Sun offers to help.
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Dance With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> In which I utilise my month's worth of ballroom dancing experience and apply it to Sun helping out his boyfriend. It really is just soft fluff.
> 
> Title is from the Olly Murs song of the same name.

It had been a week since Beacon’s prom, and, while there was still a buzz in the air for the fast approaching Vytal Festival, things had calmed down a little from then. The investigation into the incident at the CCT was still ongoing, headed by General Ironwood, though naturally Team RWBY were still doing their own digging into who had fought Ruby that evening. And when RWBY got into something, their friends weren’t far behind.

So of course Sun and Neptune had been roped in once again. Well, it was more Sun had immediately volunteered to help (anything for the chance to get into more shenanigans), and had simply dragged Neptune along with him. They were a package deal, after all.

And now, with almost all the teams at Beacon going out on missions, it looked like things would calm down for a little while. Since Sage and Scarlet were yet to arrive in Vale for the tournament, Sun and Neptune were exempt from the missions, allowing them to finally take a break from hunting Roman and the possible hideout he had with the White Fang. Neptune seemed especially grateful for the quiet; the more time he spent away from Yang’s safety violation of a motorcycle, the better. So it wasn’t a surprise that he elected to stay behind in the dorms while Sun went to try and catch Blake before she and the rest of RWBY departed for their mission. Hopefully they could find some answers while they were gone.

As Sun made his way back to the dorm, he tried to push away the worry in his gut – Blake could take care of herself. They could all look after themselves. Team RWBY would be just fine, was what he kept telling himself as he made his way down the hall until he was distracted by … music? Confused, he followed the sound of the gentle violins, and was surprised to find it coming from his and Neptune’s dorm. Neptune didn’t even _like_ classical music. Sun tilted his head a little, and leaned against the door, trying to listen in before going inside to see what just Neptune was up to. Which was when he heard a sudden _thud_, followed by a muffled groan.

Sun opened the door, and was met with Neptune, lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. He couldn’t help but giggle a little at the sight. “Dude, what’re you doing?” he asked, crouching down by Neptune’s head. Whatever Neptune’s response was Sun couldn’t make out, since Neptune was all but mumbling into the floor. Sun ruffled his electric blue hair, in an attempt to get him to turn towards him. “Nep, I can’t hear you,” he said, trying to restrain more giggles. “What did you do to end up down here? And you don’t even like this kind of music. What’s up?”

He offered a hand down, which Neptune slowly took to pull himself up to sit. He frowned, and wouldn’t meet Sun’s gaze. “I was trying to dance,” Neptune murmured, staring at the floor. Sun stopped laughing then, instead reaching his hand out to Neptune’s knee and rubbing gently with his thumb.

“You’re still bothered about that?” he asked. When Neptune sighed, and still wouldn’t face him, he suddenly jumped up. “I can teach you, if you want.”

Neptune’s head snapped up, his ocean eyes looking at him incredulously. But at least he was smiling now. “You,” he said. “_You_ know how to dance.”

Sun grinned, and his tail began swishing a little behind his ankles. “Well, I only really know the basics, but yeah, _I_ know how to dance,” he said. “So, do you want me to teach you?”

“Yeah, I would,” Neptune replied with barely any hesitation, and stood up so he was facing Sun properly. Immediately, he began blushing furiously and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, uh, how do we do this?”

Somehow, Sun’s grin widened, as he reached out for Neptune’s hand. “Well, first we’re gonna need somewhere with more space. You wanna head to the roof?” Neptune just nodded, before intertwining his fingers with Sun’s and letting himself be taken down the corridor towards the stairwell to the roof.

Once up, Sun let go of Neptune, and moved towards the centre of the roof. Neptune stopped in the doorway, blinking confusedly. “Wait, don’t we need to, um, hold onto each other for this?” he asked, the blush spreading from his cheeks down his neck. “And what about music? Pretty sure we need music to dance to, dude.”

Sun simply smiled at him. “We can do that later. Let’s focus on the steps first.” He gestured for Neptune to come over. “Well? You wanna do this or not?” Neptune shook his head and laughed softly, and walked across the roof so that he was standing next to Sun.

“Okay, so the basics is three steps,” Sun said. “You take one step forward on your left foot, then when you take your right to meet it, you step to the right, and then drift your left foot to meet it, and lift your body with it. Like this, see?” He did the moves a couple of times, gradually moving away from Neptune and more towards the edge of the roof. “You gotta be light on your feet, though. Wanna give it a go?” Neptune nodded once, face determined. He took a step forward, but as soon as he tried to step forward right, he wobbled, having stepped too far. From across the roof, Sun laughed. “You don’t need to step _that_ far!” he said. “It’s just dancing, Nep, you don’t need to get into a power stance. It’s not like we’re gonna be wrestling each other.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Neptune snorted.

“Shut up,” he said, smiling as he got back into his starting position.

The second try was much better. Neptune still wobbled a little during the drifting third step, but could at least do all the steps in succession without falling over. Especially with Sun doing the steps alongside him, holding his hand for balance when he’d stumble. Moving to the reverse steps proved more difficult, Sun actually having to catch Neptune when he caught his foot on a loose part of the roof when trying to drift backwards. It culminated in an almost-dip, with Sun sort of hugging his arms around Neptune’s waist and Neptune’s arms looped around Sun’s neck, both of their faces rapidly reaching the colour of Crescent Rose as they stared at each other.

Sun broke the silence first. “I think,” he whispered, not looking away from Neptune’s eyes. “I think we can try dancing together now.”

Neptune hummed in agreement, smiling softly before pulling himself up slightly to kiss the tip of Sun’s nose. “Okay,” he whispered back, and moved to stand facing Sun.

Sun readjusted their grips on each other; his left hand on Neptune’s shoulder and Neptune’s right on his waist, the palms of their other hands pressed together. “Ready?” Sun asked, and Neptune nodded vigorously. With a soft giggle, Sun squeezed Neptune’s hand lightly, and they began to slowly dance.

Unsurprisingly, it did not go smoothly at first. Neptune kept tripping over Sun’s feet, getting distracted and forgetting whether he was supposed to be stepping forwards or backwards. But they’d both just laugh, go back to their original position and start again, never letting go of each other. Eventually, they managed to complete some perfect squares, and after the fifth one in a row, Neptune suddenly stopped and stared at the ground in disbelief. “I can’t believe it,” he said quietly. “I’m _dancing_. I can _dance_.”

Sun hummed a laugh, moving his hand from Neptune’s shoulder to his cheek. “You sure are, babe,” he said, and leaned up to kiss him. He let the warmth as Neptune kissed him back settle in his chest, and still felt it bubbling when they drew apart, ever so slightly, after what felt like hours, but was likely only a few seconds. “Wanna keep going?” Sun asked softly against Neptune’s lips.

Neptune couldn’t help the grin that spread across his features, his eyes crinkling in the corners. For just a second, Sun couldn’t breathe. “Hell yes,” Neptune said, pressing a kiss to Sun’s hair before leaning back so they could get back in their starting position. Not that it did much, since, as soon as they started dancing again, Sun leaned into him, resting his head against his left shoulder, and gently wrapping his tail around Neptune’s waist.

After twirling around on the roof for who knew how long, both of them being so caught up in their gentle swaying and in each other to keep track of time, Neptune spoke up again. “Hey, Sun?” he said quietly.

“Yeah?” came the muffled response against his chest.

“Thanks.”

Sun huffed softly, and lightly kissed Neptune’s collarbone. “You’re welcome,” he said, and they continued to dance as the sun cast its golden glow over the roof as it began to set.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are deeply appreciated and cherished!! <3


End file.
